


Can't wait to hold you

by delank_89



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delank_89/pseuds/delank_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short fluff with Aidan and Dean enjoying a lazy morning with each other...and their on the way son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't wait to hold you

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this promt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11683.html?thread=23410595#t23410595
> 
> Unbeta'd all mistake are mine.
> 
> I'm new to writing thing so any constructive criticism is wellcome
> 
> Also, english is my second language so if there's any grammar mistake, you know why. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lazy Sunday mornings were the absolute best in Aidan’s opinion, waking up at about ten, staying in bed till they needed a bath, enjoying each other, and not to mention their hot morning sex routine. 

Aidan opened his eyes and rubbed at them, then turned around to see his beautiful husband lying down beside him, on his side, still sound asleep. He reached forward and planted a soft kiss in Dean’s slightly open mouth, careful not to wake him and stayed there a few minutes admiring the beautiful features of the man he loved, looking even more beautiful in his peaceful slumber. 

Aidan was thankful for Dean’s heavy sleep and the cute habit of oversleeping for he could spend several minutes every morning admiring everything Dean was: his creamy skin, golden messy hair that shone even brighter when a few sun rays made their way through the window, his gorgeous face with his long nose, sleepy baby blues, those irresistibly cute dimples, his lithe little body that seemed to fit perfectly with his own; and so much more. He really couldn’t get enough; maybe he was a little obsessed.

He brought his left hand to caress the side of the blonds’ face lightly and tenderly, biting his lower lip to stifle a laugh when, as a response, Dean moaned softly in approval to his ministration. He moved his hand lower and placed it in a creamy and slightly freckled shoulder, reaching forward to press his lips on the soft skin eliciting another moan from the kiwi. He continued his ministrations further south, placing small butterfly kisses in every patch of gorgeous skin presented to him. 

Placing his hand in Dean’s waist, he started massaging the muscles there, enjoying the feeling under his fingertips, moved his hand down to placed them over a sharp hip and couldn’t control the need of reaching forward with his mouth again, but this time, to very lightly bite the perfect skin covering it.   
A light giggle was Aidan’s only notice to tell him that his love had awakened.

“What’s with you and your obsession with biting my hips? You’re like some sort of sexy vampire; my sexy vampire” the blond teased, his voice rugged from sleep, and moved one of his hands to bury his fingers in Aidan’s soft curls making the brunette moan in response. 

“It’s hardly my fault. What is a man to do when presented with such a treat every morning?” The brunette replayed smiling; “You should be thankful I’m not an actual vampire for the bites would hurt a lot more if I had huge fangs” Aidan said and gave another bite to the hips in front of him making Dean giggled again and squirm to get away from the tickling sensation. 

“Good morning beautiful” Aidan said and he moved upward to kiss those soft plump lips with a passion that was eagerly returned, placing his right hand behind Dean’s neck to press their faces flush together. They kissed for a few minutes while Aidan moved his free hand downward and slowly started caressing the taunt skin over Dean’s swollen belly, his goal all along. 

He couldn’t get over the fact of how incredibly gorgeous his kiwi looked all round and heavy carrying his son; their son, who he couldn’t wait to meet.

“How’s this little guy doing this morning?” Aidan asked, without removing his lips from Dean’s, making the question sound muffled.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Dean said with a lazy smile on his now swollen lips.

“Uhm, good idea” Aidan said hastily and gently grabbed the kiwi’s hips to make him lay on his back and carefully spread Dean’s legs to make room so he could lie down between them; he placed both of his hands on top of the swelling belly and leaned down to place his mouth over the bump as well. 

“Hello there love” “How you doing this morning, uh?” “Wanna give me a little kick to let your obnoxious father know he woke you up?” Aidan cooed at the swelled belly and grinned from ear to ear looking at Dean, when the response was in fact, a small kick and tenderly kissed the area were the little feet appeared and quickly disappeared.

“Ow, good morning little one, sorry to wake you, I just miss you so much, can’t wait to have you here in my arms, besides, you’ve got to meet your mommy, he’s breathtakingly gorgeous” Dean frowned at the mommy part but Aidan continued talking to their first son and cooing nonsense too. 

Dean couldn’t stop grinning like mad at how cute his husband acted. ‘He sure was going to be a terrific dad’ Dean thought and his chest swelled with joy and thanked anyone who might hear for the two treasures he had. 

After a while of talking and cooing, Aidan decided it was time to put some yummy food into his gorgeous kiwi and his baby too, so he got up, placed a loving kiss to both the tummy and Dean’s lips and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

About twenty minutes later, Aidan came back with a tray filled with food, with toasts, eggs, and lots of fruits, for Aidan insisted they were very important in Dean’s diet, and two glasses of milk. 

“Here you go my love, all the best foods for my beloved little kiwi” said Aidan happily and placed the tray in the night stand then helped Dean sit up straight and moved to sit behind him with his legs spread on each side of the blond so he could rest against his chest sitting between them. Aidan circled his arms around Dean and began caressing the belly again and Dean placed his own on top of Aidan's. 

“You’re so gorgeous babe; I don’t know how I got so lucky. I’ve got the most beautiful husband and my child is growing inside him” Aidan whispered in his ear, causing Dean to shiver and hum in pleasure. 

“You’re overreacting love. If anyone’s lucky here it should be me. I’ve got the most handsome husband ever and he’s going to be the best father my son could possibly have” Dean replayed lovingly reaching back with his hand to run his fingers through Aidan’s curls receiving a matching hum from the brunette.

“And the sexiest too, don’t forget Dean” Aidan said and took a strawberry from the tray and guided it to Dean’s lips to feed him the fruit and Dean ate it hungrily leaning his head back against Aidan’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, that too. Besides, I’m getting fat” said Dean morosely. 

“Just a little” Aidan said and received a slap in one of his legs from the kiwi making him laugh out loud.

“I’m kidding love, but hey, it’s only natural you gain a little bit of weight, it’s for our son. You need to feed yourself real good” He said and placed a banana slice against Dean’s lips who ate it slowly.

“Besides, all the more Dean for me to enjoy” said Aidan and kissed the blonds’ neck and maneuvered his hands under the kiwi’s bum to squeeze the round mounds of flesh eliciting a yelp out of Dean’s mouth.

“You brute! My bum’s sensitive” said Dean in jest and turned to plant a kiss on Aidan’s lips.

“Mhmm, yes it is” Aidan hummed in acknowledgment and started to tenderly massage the blonds’ bum.

“That’s better” said Dean and leaned against Aidan’s chest enjoying the ministrations.

“Well, what if we put more food in that little belly of yours? Our boy must be hungry” Aidan said and picked the tray placing it in front of them. 

They ate and snuggled some more, enjoying each other’s presence till late afternoon. There was no rush to get up and be productive. For now there were more important matters; to pamper and spoil his two little ones…and maybe some lovemaking followed by a nice warm bath. Yes, that was a good plan.


End file.
